


Nevermore

by L_autore_Passionale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_autore_Passionale/pseuds/L_autore_Passionale
Summary: Set S9, with vague spoilers for the season and "The Purge." It's a slippery slope between hope and desperation. Do one thing and one domino tips over, two, three, they all rolled over and one fell off. Sam was supposed to forgive him. He didn't.





	Nevermore

It's a slippery slope between hope and desperation. Do one thing and one domino tips over, two, three, they all rolled over and one fell off.

Sam was supposed to forgive him.

Ignorance is bliss, but denial is stupidity. They would be fine; he'd be forgiven. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Every glance is bitter with no sweet, bad and not good, damning and not redeeming. This rift started before the Mark, but not before he marked himself with self-hatred.

If I die before I wake, _leave me dead._

__

__

_"Same circumstances, I wouldn't."_ Doesn't mean no, not if there are different circumstances, right? But it doesn't mean yes, either...

One drink, two. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick-up sticks. Shards of glass, on the floor. Lives shattered, blood lost. _"Family don't end in blood."_ It don't start either, which was a hard lesson to learn.

He's learned it now.

Once, he would have been caught. Once, he would have been saved. _"You're my brother and I'd die for you,"_ but no more. No more. _Baby, I'm a dreamer; found my horse and carriage._

__

__

_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_ Nevermore.

Abaddon's blade, his blade—they both find their marks. He falls to the ground seconds after the demon's destroyed and his brother says, _"Same circumstances, I wouldn't."_

**Author's Note:**

> Most things italicized are not mine—they belong to Poe, Aerosmith, and the show.


End file.
